


Six Pounds of Pressure

by purplenerd777



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And a side bit of angst as well, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenerd777/pseuds/purplenerd777
Summary: Faraday was shot, which is nothing new. Vasquez is acting weird, which is.





	Six Pounds of Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> We can all agree there are some Spanish terms we've picked up just from being in the fandom right?  
> Warning: hand wavey, this is fine even though you probably would have died from it in 1880, medical care.

   The fire had died down to just embers. It was a new moon and cloudy. It seemed nature had been conspiring against them from the moment they set up camp.

   It turned out that the bandits the seven of them had been tracking for the past few weeks had started to move and just so happened to come across them. Because that was the kind of luck they all collectively had. The bandits had waited for them to lie down for the night, the seven had been confident that they didn’t need a lookout this far from where they were told the territory of their intended quarry was.

   Unsurprisingly, Sam was the first to sense the danger. Some strange, inexplicable forewarning causing him to wake up just in time to catch a glint off of a pistol, free his own and sound and alarm to the rest of his men.

   Faraday rolled over, Ethel already in hand and fired at the bandit that had been about to strike out at him. He didn’t have much time to look around but enough to determine that the three to one odds they were facing wasn’t cause for worry.

   Instead, as he dove for cover he took note of how Billy and Red were both slow to rise, and were out of sorts for a few seconds before being saved from lady luck’s warpath.

   Billy, was unsurprisingly, saved by Goodnight. The former Confederate sharpshooter never slept deeply on a good night and the fight breaking out around him turned on some unconscious instinct in the man and he had already taken care of the man who had posed a threat to his lover before Billy could even reach for one of his knives.

   Billy gave a nod of thanks that contained something for just the two partners, that Faraday didn’t have a hope of interpreting before the assassin made for his own bit of shelter and Faraday kept the scene in the back of his mind to tease Billy about later. Even if it did mean putting his own neck on the line. He was sure it would be worth it to finally get under the man's skin.

   Red happened to have had a similar mishap. Only the kid had, for some unknown reason, left his tomahawk closer to the fire than where he was sleeping. His bow was never far, but with the bandits already in top of them the Comanche would have a damn near impossible time getting a successful shot off.

   Luckily for the kid Jack, the bear of a man, also relied on instinct and simply tackled the bandit that had his gun trained on Red before a shot was fired. Red didn’t say a word of thanks, nor did he seem bothered to have been caught off guard, but the death glare he shot Faraday’s way was more than enough to convince the Baptist to pretend he saw nothing where the younger man was concerned.

   Faraday fired off a shot at a bandit who had been trying to sneak up on Sam when he was dealing with another. The bandit fell like a sack of potatoes and Sam gave a nod of thanks similar to the one Faraday had given to the same man all the way back in Rose Creek.

   From his vantage point Faraday could see that almost everyone was accounted for and able to hold their own.

   Almost.

   Faraday could only six of his team in the camp, and he was including himself in the camp. He counted three times just to be sure he wasn’t miscounting.

   Faraday cursed out loud damning Texican bastards to hell, in both Spanish and English, making sure that whoever was listening was aware how pissed he was. Faraday dashed to where Sam had been picking off bandits that had decided Horne was their biggest threat.

   Faraday took a moment to reload Ethel, holster her and drew Maria before turning to Sam and asking as quietly as he could over the din of battle, “You seen Vasquez?”

   Sam took his eyes off the skirmish and gave Faraday a shocked look that was all the answer he needed.

   “Do you think they took him?” Red asked dropping down near silently behind them.

   “Jee-zus, kid. Warn a man next time.” Faraday cursed, gesturing with Maria to the general confusion of battle around them. “That’s a surefire way to get yourself shot by your own people.”

   Sam fired off another shot then looked at the warrior. “What’re you thinking?” Clearly asking about his statement and not Faraday’s admonishment despite the validity of it. But it was always good to never let the man think he was superior in terms of personal safety.

   Red shrugged in that way of his that suggested he thought it was obvious. “They might have seen his bounty somewhere and decided they wanted to collect.”

   Faraday felt his heart rate pick up out of the normal thrill from the excitement of battle into the beat of frantic pounding from panic. Faraday glanced over at Sam who frowned.

   “I doubt it.” Sam said, though he didn’t look convinced by his own words.

   “For fucks sake.” Faraday peaked out of their bit of cover. “Horne and the other two’ve got this covered while we’ve been clucking away like a bunch of hens. I’m going to look for the asshole, cover me.”

   Sam sighed at the repeated words from Rose Creek but gave him an understanding nod, whereas Red only looked at him like he was insane. But since that was the kid’s default look towards Faraday, he ignored it.

   Faraday had been right. There were only five bandits shooting at the three older men, and as he made his way to the far side of camp, where Vas would have been most likely to have been taken from, he fired and hit a bandit who had been advancing on Goodnight. One of Reds tomahawks knocked a man down and embedded itself in the another bandit's back, reminding Faraday just why he should never cross the Comanche. The hit had prevented a surprise attack on Horne, so Faraday figured he redeemed himself out of the torment anyway.

   Maybe it would have been smarter to send out Red, or wait for Horne to track down where Vas might’ve been taken to, but Faraday figured in light as bad as that night’s even the two best trackers in the west would have had difficulty finding the outlaw.

   Faraday didn’t see anything out of place though. And he was about to head back to camp and get one of the more experienced trackers when a shot rang out.

   Normally, in a skirmish such a this, it wouldn’t have been anything to worry about. Only this shot was close compared to the shots that had been slowing down in regularity from the campsite.

   Then Faraday figured it must have been whatever bandit had taken Vas.

   So for a moment Faraday tried to parse out where the shooter was. As he tried to spin to see if it was _Vas_ who had been shot, a wave of agony brought him to his knees. It was nothing like a gut shot. And better than being shot in the chest or thigh. He would know.

   But it still hurt like fuck, and it was still bleeding. “Goddammit!” Faraday swore as he dropped Maria in shock and his hands went to grip his left right calf muscle that was spasming in pain.

   “Guero?” A very familiar voice asked. And Faraday was glad that the man hadn’t been shot. But his gun was smoking, so Faraday assumed that meant his lover shot the bandit who shot him. “Maldito! Why are you out here?” The man swore as he moved as quickly as possible to the gambler’s side.

   “No need for name calling, jackass, you’re not the one that was shot.” Faraday hissed through clenched teeth and didn’t have time to register why Vas flinched at his words because as soon as they were said the other five of their merry band descended down on them.

   “What the hell did you do now, Joshua?” Goodnight asked, exasperated, from somewhere above him.

   “Not now, Goodnight.” Faraday gritted out, attempting to apply more pressure to the wound.

   “Let me.” Vasquez offered quietly so that only the two of them could hear it. And before he could answer the other man's gun calloused hands that were better suited for carpentry than doctoring moved Faraday’s own and applied enough pressure to make Faraday grunt in pain.

   “Move.” Red ordered, but Vas just stubbornly shook his head in manner that was more suited for Faraday than the outlaw.

   “Vasquez.” Sam ordered, and finally the man backed far enough away to let Red inspect the wound.

   Faraday’s left hand went in search of one of Vasquez’s blood soaked one, and gave a tight squeeze once it was in his rasp. It would be the only admission he was willing to make in front of the others.

   “I can’t see anything, we need to bring him back to camp.” Red stood up and backed away as he wiped the blood on his hands off on his trousers. He moved further away in clear unwillingness to help the… sturdy Irishman make his way back to camp.

   “Up you get son.” Goodnight groused as he offered a hand and helped Faraday to his feet. He moved to let Vasquez take his spot to let Faraday lean on the outlaw, but the man frowned and refused to move into Faraday’s space, going as so far as to drop his hand.

   He turned and sent his most pathetic puppy dog look to Vasquez but the outlaw remained out of reach.

   “Come here, son.” Was Horne’s only warning before the bear of a man picked Faraday up and carried him back to camp like a blushing virgin.

   He didn’t care if Billy looked like he was going to stab him for all his complaining. There was no way he was going to silently accept that he was being _carried._  They could of at least had the decency to knock him out first to spare the indignity. Faraday didn’t have much dignity but that didn’t mean he was going to lose the little bit he had left willingly. It was made even worse by the fact that Vasquez didn’t even try to rile Faraday up even further like he normally would have.

   He was set down on a log by the fire which Sam started to build up again. Red came back to Faraday and knelt to inspect the wound again. The man muttered something in Comanche that Faraday didn’t have to speak to know his leg wasn’t looking too pretty right about then.

   The rest of the group turned to look at Sam for explanation, “Bullet needs to come out.” From where he moved away from tending to the fire, instead standing close to Vasquez with a look of consternation on the leader’s face.

   “Fuck's sake, at least the Gat went straight through.” Faraday complained. But his gallows humour did little to lighten the mood.

   Billy let out a tired sigh from where he was heating one of his knives in the fire. Faraday looked up at the still cloudy night sky and swallowed heavily. He could hear Goodnight and Horne clearing the camp of the bandit’s bodies. They might bury them tomorrow if they had time and were feeling generous.

   “Alejo, toss me my flask?” Faraday pleaded with the outlaw. The use of the intimate nickname normally would have made the man blush in front of the others, but that night he just nodded in a subdued manner, looking all too happy to be out from under Sam’s scrutiny. Even if he did move like a dog expecting to be hit.

   “Thanks doll.” Faraday said. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain or the blood loss that was making him free with his affections as he snakes out and grabbed ahold of Vas’s wrist to pull him to sit next to Faraday so he could bury his head in the other man’s shoulder after taking a generous sip of whiskey.

   “Give me that.” Billy ordered, prying the bottle out of Faraday’s grip.

   “Here.” Vasquez said putting a thick wad of cloth between the gamblers teeth. “We don’t want you taking a bit out of me, no?” He smiled fondly, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. Faraday waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to reassure the other man and put in a dirty joke without being able to say it aloud.

   Vasquez huffed softly in understanding and exasperation but pulled Faraday's head into the junction between his neck and shoulder and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Billy poured some of Josh’s _nice_ whiskey _goddammit Rocks_ onto the wound and Faraday bit into the cloth and squeezed Vasquez’s hand.

   He could dimly hear Horne praying, but he ignored it. Instead he put his effort into glaring at Billy as the older man took a swig out of Faraday's  flask before pushing the heated knife in to the meat of his calf and started digging around for the bullet.

   At first Faraday buried his head into Alejo’s shoulder. After a few moments, though, he could no longer hold back the scream of pain that tore through from the back of his throat.

   “Shhhhh, cariño. It’s ok. I’ve got you. Almost done. Shhh.” The outlaw spoke lowly into Josh’s hair muttering lowly in a similar fashion that he did when talking to Wild Jack.

   It worked, even if it meant turning the animalistic scream of pain into whimpers that he would deny to his dying day. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he buried his head even further, prompting Alejo to sling his free arm around Josh’s shoulder to pull him in deeper. Billy might’ve cursed at them for making his work harder. But a pointed, “ _Cher_.” From Goodnight had the man shutting up and focussing back onto the task at hand.

   It was much better than his recovery from Rose Creek, but at least then he had been shot _five times_ and had an excuse. This was only one bullet. He was fine.

   “Done.” Billy said in that succinct way of his, leaning back on his heels, a small round in his hand. He took another sip of Faraday’s whiskey, which the gambler protested, but it was hard to do with the fabric still clenched tightly between his teeth.

   Vasquez shushed him, took the cloth out of his mouth, took the liquor from Billy and allowed Faraday to have a sip before he took it away again.

   Next Horne leaned down once Billy moved away and began to dress the wound. It didn’t hurt nearly as bad as Billy’s method, so he didn’t complain when Vas got up to help clear the camp.

   Once the wound was banadaged to Horne’s satisfaction the man stood up and eyed Faraday wearily. “I still want a proper doctor to get a look at him. We’re all well and good but with what this boy is like we need to make sure, I believe.”

   Sam hummed in agreement. “Next town’s a day and a half ride away.” The man looked around the clearing. “I’ll go let the Marshall know we cleared out the bandits and collect the reward while you boys go on ahead.”

   Vasquez opened his mouth to speak, but Billy cut him off with a pointed glare before he could say anything. If Faraday wasn’t so tired he would have given it more thought, but he figured he could be forgiven since lesser men would have passed out long ago.

   “I’ll go with Sam.” Goodnight volunteered and eventually Vasquez gives a strained nod.

   “You notice any signs of trouble you send Red and Horne out ahead and bring the doctor to him.” Sam nodded in Faraday’s direction. Their leader frowned when Faraday didn’t protest being spoken about like he wasn’t there. “Better get going sooner rather than later.” He decided and nodded in that awkward way of his.

   It’s when he heard Goodnight and Sam leave camp that he notices it’s begun to get light out again.

   “Cmon guero. Up you get.” Vasquez said as he pulled Faraday up, and stood on his normally good side. They started hobbling to the horses.

   Faraday frowned and hesitated when Vasquez led him to his own grey gelding rather than Jack. “Oh no you’re no riding Jack like this, I don’t care how good he is. Not in this state." Vas chided, his voice strange but Faraday’s own head was too foggy to figure out why.

   He might of blacked out a bit because the next thing he knows he’s already in the saddle and Vas is gently placing his bad leg into the stirrup.

   “Who’re you going to ride?” Faraday slurred, already leaning to the left.

   “Jack listens to me.” He said, but not in his normal teasing tone.

   "Let’s go.” Billy called out, already on his own bay.

   “Yes, yes. I’m going.” Vasquez snapped at the assassin.

   “Don’t come to me if he stabs you.” Faraday chided in a manner that was more akin to a drunken slur.

   Vasquez pat Faraday's thigh affectionately and places a chaste kiss to the gambler’s knee. “You need to be tied down Güerito?” Faraday shook his head no. “Suit yourself, but if Chico drops you that’s it. You are too heavy.” Vasquez teased, voice still funny, as he moved to climb onto Jack who only dances a little before he settled under Alejo’s firm hand.

   “You won’t let that happen.” Faraday mumbled.

   Vasquez went unnaturally still and tense but Faraday doesn’t have time to point it out before he slumps onto Chico’s neck, the horn jammed uncomfortably in his stomach, but he didn't care cause he was passed out by the time he started to slip.

 

*******

 

   Faraday woke up in a bed. Which wasn’t out of the ordinary since he started working with the others in a group, but he didn’t remember being _moved_ to a bed. And he feels like _that_ is something he should have noticed.

   He tried tried to shuffle himself up to a sitting position. It didn’t hurt, which he supposed was a good thing, but no one stopped him, which was concerning in its own right. He cast a look around the room and searched for his Mexican shadow that usually spent Faraday’s recovery mother henning somewhere nearby. Instead, he was surprised to see Red sat in a chair.

   “You stuck babysitting me?” Faraday croaker, working around his dry throat.

   “We’ve been going in shifts.” Red shrugged, standing as he gave his answer. He stretched before he moved to peer down at Faraday, “How do you feel?”

   Faraday shrugged in return. Then put on his best unassuming face. “I’m fine, though I suppose the only real way for us to-”

   “No.” Red cut him off, not even deigning to roll his eyes.

   “Fine. Then at least bring me someone who’ll be a bit sympathetic to my plight. Where’s Vas?” Faraday asked. He had assumed the man had been forced out by the others to get food or rest, but he doesn’t see the man’s pack or anything to indicate he must have only stepped out for a moment before returning to his self-imposed vigil.

   Red made a pinched, exasperated face but doesn’t answer. Instead he threw back the cover over Faraday’s leg to inspect the bandaged wound, ignoring the gambler’s squak of protest. “You had to be shot in your good side.” Red stated dryly, and its only being around the young kid so much that Faraday knew he was joking.

   Faraday let out a bark of laughter and attempted to stretch the leg in question only to wince at the resulting twinge of pain. “Maybe the damn limp’ll even out.” He said jovially.

   Red just grunted and threw the covers back none too gently. “Don’t get up.” He moved to the door and pointed a finger. “Don’t move. I’m going to get the doctor.” Faraday grumbled a feeble protest at being treated like a child. But Red just ignored him and left.

   The little shit left the door open and Faraday by himself with strict orders not to move. But he was never one to take orders well so he went to throw the covers off after the Comanche was out of sight, and made to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

   “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Goodnight drawled from the entrance to the room. Faraday groaned in exasperation at his thwarted attempt and let his head hit the headboard heavily.

   From just behind Goodnight’s shoulder stood Billy who made a comment about Faraday being careful not to lose whatever functioning brains the gambler had left. When Goodnight turned to chide his partner, Faraday flipped the assassin off good naturedly.

   “What happened after you and Sam left?” Faraday asked, hoping Goodnight would be willing to spin a tale and help Faraday ignore the twinge that was kicking up a fuss in his calf.

   “Sam and I went to get the Marshall. Man didn’t seemed too surprised when we told him we were ambushed a few days ride from the territory he told us about.” Goodnight rolled his eyes and he pulled the chair Red had been occupying closer to the bed.

   Billy stood at the foot of the bed, relaxed, if a bit more unsettled than he usually looked.

   Faraday nodded. Then paused. Finally, he asked the question that had been weighing on his mind since he woke up. “Did something happen to Vas?”

   Goodnight went uncharacteristically silent, but it was fine because it was evened out by Billy’s own uncharacteristic display of emotion. The assassin let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes heavenwards in a way that figured he must have been taking notes from Sam.

   “What? _Did_ something happen?” Faraday demanded, about to try to push himself out of the bed again.

   Goodnight was about to answer but was cut off by Billy, “He’s come down with a case of stupidity.” Was all the man said. Faraday furrowed his brow in confusion.

   “Now, cher, that’s not fair.” Goodnight began.

   “It is too, and you know it. Stay here.” Billy ordered, storming out of the room, only slowing down to allow Sam, Horne, and an unknown man; doctor probably, into the room.

   Goodnight gave Faraday a look that was just as confused as his own.

   “Ah, Mr. Faraday. Good to see you awake.” The doctor said jovially, placing a back bag at the foot of the bed and moving the covers aside. “Dr. Cyrus, pleased to meet you when you’re awake for the introductions.” The man shook Faraday’s hand before moving to inspect the foot. “I have to say your friends here fixed you up pretty well. I’m only here to make sure you don’t get an infection.” The doctor was already halfway done unwrapping the bandage before Faraday could say anything.

   Over the balding man’s head Faraday sent Sam and Horne a pleading look that Horne smiled at and Sam’s only response was to roll his eyes. The two ignored him in favor of listening to the doctor discuss the injury as if any of them in the room, cept maybe Horne, knew what he was talking about.

   “Missed the tibia _and_ the fibula. Whoever shot you was either a poor shot or knew what he was doing. Yes, yes. No sign of infection. We’ll keep it clean, and you’ll keep your weight off it.” The man stood up after applying new dressings to the wound. “I’d say you boys can get back to your adventures in a fortnight or so.” The pot bellied doctor let out a deep chuckle. “I’ll tell you son, from your other injuries I’ve got to say you’re one lucky son of a bitch.”

   A scoff came from the doorway and the men in the room turned to see Vas’s lanky form leaning against the doorframe.

   While the pose was nonchalant, Faraday could make out the lines of tension and stress in the Mexican’s posture.

   Behind him, stood Billy. Arms crossed and a look fit to kill. The man seemed to be blocking off any chance Vas would have to leave.

   That made something unpleasant stir in Faraday’s gut. Why would Vasquez want to leave? Why wasn’t he neat Faraday? Why was Billy so pissed off at the man?

   People never thought Faraday to be all that observant. Which was bullshit. Any of the seven could say otherwise after travelling together for a year after they all recovered from Rose Creek. But when it came to Alejo, _nothing_ got by Faraday.

   Dr. Cyrus looked as if he was about to start giving instructions to Faraday. Luckily Sam and Goodnight intervened and shepherded the man out of the room with the promise of buying lunch and a drink for the man. Before he left, Horne gave Faraday a reassuring smile and muttered some Bible verse or the other.

   When they passed by Alejo, the man shuffled back only to be blocked by Billy, rather than enter the room and get closer to Faraday.

   “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Billy swore once it was only the three of them within earshot. “Get in there and talk to him. Red refuses to babysit anymore and  _I_ refuse to play matchmaker.” With that the assassin pushed Alejo into the room, none too gently, and slammed the door shut behind him. Hard enough that some paintings on the wall shuddered at the motion.

   Vasquez stood by the door and didn’t move any closer.

   Faraday decided enough was enough. “Will you get over here?” He said, patience wearing thin at his lover’s physical and emotional distance. When the outlaw made no move to do so, or even to meet Faraday’s eyes the gambler threw his legs over the side of the bed and made to stand up.

   It worked about as well as Faraday had suspected it would. With him ~~whimpering~~ grunting in pain, and falling back on his ass on the bed. But, it also prompted Alejo to cross the room in four short strides and hover uncertainly above Faraday.

   “Don’t be so stupid guero.” Alejo chided, the funniness in his voice that Faraday remembered still present.

   “Me? I’m starting to think  _I’m_ being the smart one here. Why was Billy so pissed off at you? Why was Red here when I woke up and you weren’t?” Faraday tried not to show just how much that particular hurt stung deep in his chest, right behind his ribcage.

   He knew Vas couldn’t stay by his side all the time. Didn’t _want_ that to be the case. But if his recovery in Rose Creek had taught him anything it was that Vasquez would stay by his side when he was hurt, no matter how annoying Faraday was, only leaving if someone else forced him to leave for food and rest. Even then, the outlaw would often bring food to Faraday’s sick room and eat and sleep in the uncomfortable chair by Faraday’s bedside. Keeping the gambler company through all the late night nightmares and pains that preyed on him.

   “What’s wrong?” Faraday asked, reaching out and entwining their fingers together. It was more gentle than he would be in front of the others. He and Vas left that for Billy and Goodnight.

   “Despite whatever you think, I do not like seeing you hurt, guero.” Vas sighed. But he still reached a hand up and brushed the sweaty ginger locks away from Faraday’s forehead.

   “I _know_ that. But this ain’t it. This is something else.” Vas refused to look at him, until Faraday brought the other man’s hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. When Vasquez did meet his eyes, it was to a mischievous smirk on Faraday’s behalf.

   Vasquez sighed and sat down next to Faraday. “I wasn’t in camp when the bandits attacked.”

   Faraday nodded, he remembered that much from the night. “I had woken up, needed to take a leak. Then, I don’t know why, was jittery like someone was watching us, which they were; so I went for a walk to calm my nerves for a bit. Very stupid of me. I should have gone to wake you all up as soon as I thought something was wrong.”

   Faraday’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion and he moved to comfort Vasquez, but the other man just shushed him and continued on. “Then, I heard the gunshots, from the camp. So, I made to go back. Only I went slow in case I ran into any bandits, I wanted to surprise them. And it was really dark. Soon, I saw a man lumbering around in the woods by the camp.”

   Faraday nodded, he started to connect the dots by himself, but let Vasquez say his piece.

   “So I shot first without thinking. I relied on the instinct that has kept me alive for so long.” The Mexican was talking more to convince himself, than Faraday. Still not looking at the gambler. Rather his eyes were staring off at some point in the middle distance. “The man had a limp already so I shot the man in his other leg, his calf.” He tapped Faraday’s bandage. “Enough to cripple him but not anywhere too dangerous Sam couldn’t ask him a few questions if he needed.’

   Faraday sighed, fond exasperation curled around him. “Vas, that ain’t your fault-”

   “It was!” Vas snarled and dropped Faraday’s hand as he moved to stand and pace around the room like a cornered coyote.

   “Alejo-”

   But Vas just shrugged off his calming tone. “Even without the moon or starts to see by, I saw the limp.” Vas whirled to face Faraday, his face contorted in so much hurt and self-hatred that it pained him to look at. “I’ve seen that limp for a year. I’ve memorised _you_. But still I shot!” His voice went high and brittle. “And I thought, what if I killed? Then I am truly a murderer”

   Faraday decided he had enough of that and stood, ignoring the pain in his leg, and hobbled to where Vas stood in shock and fury at himself. But still, there was the instinct that the outlaw moved into Faraday’s space and got a grip on him before he could so much as stumble.

   “First of all,” Faraday chided as Vas settled him longways on the bed, and he pulled Vas to lie down next to him. “This was an accident. Which I don’t blame you for. And, seeing as how I’m the one who was shot, you don’t get to blame yourself.”

   Vas settled a bit. Faraday brought a hand up to trace the line of the man’s jaw. “Second, I ain’t dead so you need to quit worrying. It was an _accident._ ”

   Vas moved to protest again but Faraday cut him off with a kiss. It wasn’t anything particularly deep or lust stirring, but it was enough for the last bit of wild tension to dissipate from Alejo.

   “Understand?”

   “Si, te entiendo.” Vas pressed a chaste case to Faraday’s lips. “I understand.”

   “Good, now how bout a jailbreak?” Faraday asked, pulling the curls on the back of Vas’s neck the way the outlaw liked.

   While it did cause a purr-like groan of appreciation to be released from the man, he nipped at Faraday’s bottom lip before pulling away and whispering, heatedly: “Nope.”

   “Sex?”

   Vas’s gaze was fond but firm as he replied: “Definitely not.”

   Faraday pouted. “You’re no fun, darling.”

   Alejo rolled his eyes affectionately. “Si, lo se.”

   “Te amo.” Faraday whispered in the scant inches of space between them, and that prompted his lover to roll on top of him and press him into the mattress beneath him with a deep kiss. His tongue pressing past his lips, seeming to chase the taste of the words out of Faraday’s mouth.

   It seemed for a bit like Faraday might be able to persuade Vasquez for a round of fun after all, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

   “Ya’ll better be decent.” Goodnight drawled from the otherside of the closed door.

   “We could lie.” Faraday whispered conspiratorially when Vasquez pulled away, making an attempt to chase after the outlaw.

   “We have food.” Billy’s voice called out as well.

   Vas smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to the corner of Faraday’s lips. “I love you too, _mijo_ , but we both need food.”

   The Mexican stood up and moved to the door. “I always knew you loved food more than me.” Faraday grumbled, and gave a sheepish smile when Vas shot a fake-hurt look his way.

   Vas opened the door just wide enough to take the two plates from the older men, and was about to close the door when Billy reminded them, “We have the next room over, anything you two do, we’ve been doing it for years, and are more than willing to embarrass you with it.” It was a low threat, but it still carried to Faraday’s ears, making his entire face turn red, and from his vantage point, still on the bed, he could see the tips of Vasquez’s ears shine like a beacon, indicating just how frazzled he was as well.

   Vas gave an understanding nod and shut the door. His face, when he turned around looked like he was the one who had been shocked.

   Faraday let out a chuckle, and motioned for Vasquez to join him on the bed. The other man joined, one leg dangling off the bed, the other curled up under him and he handed a plate over to Faraday.

   They both began eating in embarrassed silence, until Faraday broke it the way he always did, by getting into trouble. “Did anyone tell you that Rocks had to be rescued like a maiden from one of those dime novels?”

   Vasquez grinned and shook his head, already starting to chuckle. “Do tell.”

   And Faraday launched into the story that would probably end with a dagger in him somewhere one Billy heard about it.

   But Vas was smiling, and the pain in his calf was minimal, so he decided he didn’t rightly care.

**Author's Note:**

> So you may be wondering why I chose Billy to be the one who pulled Vas' head out of his ass. The simple answer is that Sam would have just wanted to stay out of it. Red just doesn't care. And Goodnight and Horne believe things should work out on their own. Billy, is well versed in stupidity (thanks Goody) and decides if he needs to take matters into his own hands he will.
> 
> I have been inspired to write for this trope for a while, and I'm glad I wrote it for this pairing, even if it means ignoring my BB... It'll be fine... I have time. 
> 
> Let me know how I did in the comments! Kudos are nice as well <3


End file.
